


Moonstruck

by rox2the_anne



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Kisses, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Human Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Human!Baz, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Protective Simon Snow, SnowBaz, Watford (Simon Snow), Werewolf!Simon, lots of fluff, penelope bunce is a badass, smut if you squint, so much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox2the_anne/pseuds/rox2the_anne
Summary: This was written for someone on Tumblr who requested an alternate universe in which Baz is a human and Simon is a Werewolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I make playlists for each fic that I write. Listen along!
> 
> Moonstruck playlist   
> 1\. Werewolf- Cat Power  
> 2\. I Was a Teenage Werewolf- The Cramps  
> 3\. Animal- Troye Sivan  
> 4\. Wolves- Selena Gomez   
> 5\. Bad Guy- Billie Eilish   
> 6\. Hold On- Chord Overstreet   
> 7\. Beauty of the Dark- Mads Langer  
> 8\. Dangerous- Big Data  
> 9\. Killing Moon- Echo and the Bunnymen  
> 10\. Silver Bullet- Hawthorne Heights  
> 11\. Wicked Game- James Vincent McMorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf_   
>  _Comes stepping along_   
>  _He don't even break the branches where he's gone_   
>  _Once I saw him in the moonlight, when the bats were a flying_   
>  _I saw the werewolf, and the werewolf was crying_

BAZ

The Wavering Wood is a black tangle of branches and ice.  
It’s much darker in the forest than I’d anticipated, impossibly dark, even with the full moon shining above. I can barely make it out through the thick boughs overhead.  
The squalling wind is blowing the thick snow all around, mercifully covering my tracks, but at the same time chilling me to the bone. I’ve also lost track of where Snow has gone.  
I shouldn’t be out here. I shouldn’t have followed Snow, but I have to know the truth.  
My curiosity brought me further into the woods than I’ve ever been before. Not that I make a habit of coming out here. I don’t. Everyone knows to stay out of the Wavering Wood.  
There have been rumors around Watford about huge wolves in these woods that have been blamed for the disappearances of several students for the past seven years; since Snow started attending this school.  
I swipe at the hair that has blown into my face and rub my numb fingers over my eyes where the snow has started clinging to my lashes. A violent shiver runs down my spine and the quaking never really ceases. It’s time to turn back.  
I’ll go back to our room and wait him out there. I don’t know what I was expecting to find out here anyway.  
I slide out of my hiding spot between two trees making the frozen snow crunch loudly beneath my leather boots. My silencing spell must have worn off. Brilliant. I’m drawing attention to myself and I can’t see shit. I don’t dare utter another enchantment lest I give myself away completely.  
I pause and hold my breath, listening for any signs of movement around me, but I hear nothing except the howling wind. Honestly, I couldn’t have picked a worse night to finally muster the courage to track Snow out here.  
Satisfied that I’m truly alone, I start trudging in what I hope is the direction of Mummer’s House. I make it all of five feet when the bushes directly in front of me begin to rustle. In spite of the icy ground, I drop down to avoid being seen by whatever or whoever it is in the brush. I quickly duck behind a large tree stump and peer through a small opening in the bush.  
A scrawny doe is hesitantly looking from left to right as she steps into the clearing that I just occupied. I close my eyes and part my dry, cracked lips, breathing in a sigh of relief.  
I open my eyes and watch the doe for a few more moments as she searches the naked trees around her for any remaining scraps of bark. I take one more steadying deep breath then get to my feet to begin my trek back.  
As I stand upright, I see them. A pair of yellow eyes watching my every movement.  
I don’t know how I didn’t notice them before, they’re huge and bright like two burning coals in the ash. Over the deer’s head, just across from me in the darkest shadow... or maybe it is the shadow, watching.  
I bring my trembling fingers up to my mouth and hold it shut. Screaming will only get me killed.  
The wind stops blowing and, I swear, even the snow has stilled; everything is silent in this moment.  
Then I hear it, a low guttural growl. The doe snaps her head in the direction of the sound, and in a blink she’s gone. The two glowing, golden orbs disappear and the massive shadow moves with unearthly swiftness in the direction of the deer.  
I remain rooted to the spot for a moment; unable to process what I’ve seen. When my body finally catches up with my mind, I turn and run. I sprint faster and harder than I ever have. Once out of the forest, I slip once or twice on the frigid concrete path, but I don’t stop until I’ve reached the safety and comfort my room at the top of the turret. Snow isn’t here. Of course.  
I pull my wand out of my jacket and spell the room with every protection charm I can think of, and plant myself at my desk. I swivel my chair around to face the door and I wait. The first light of sunrise is illuminating my window. Any minute now, he’ll be back. Any minute now, I’ll have my answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _White shirt now red, my bloody nose_   
>  _Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes_   
>  _Creeping around like no one knows_   
>  _Think you're so criminal_   
>  _Bruises, on both my knees for you_   
>  _Don't say thank you or please_   
>  _I do what I want when I'm wanting to_   
>  _My soul? So cynical_

I blink my eyes open and I’m greeted with warm sunlight on my face and the sight of a freshly showered Snow tying his tie in front of the mirror on his wardrobe door.  
“You sleep like the dead,” he tells me by way of greeting. He keeps his eyes trained on his ministrations, never turning around to face me properly.  
I take in my surroundings then look over at him in confusion. Someone’s in a good mood. He’s been a complete shit to me all week (even more so than usual) and now this?  
“Why am I in my bed?” I ask. Snow opens his wardrobe and grabs his green blazer. He turns towards me as he shrugs it on.  
“You’d prefer someplace else?” I don’t respond. He’s avoiding a straight answer on purpose and I’m not game. Snow rolls his eyes at my serious expression then turns around to inspect his reflection once more.  
“I moved you,” he says flatly. He’s watching me in the mirror. I don’t know what to say. The mental image of Snow gently lifting me up and laying me down in my bed makes my chest tighten uncomfortably and my stomach warm pleasantly.  
“Where were you last night?” I ask. My voice has gone hoarse from sleep. Perhaps if I give him a direct question, he’ll give me a direct answer.  
“Same place as you,” Snow replies with a casual shrug. I look up at him in shock. Is this a confession? He gives me a small smirk, “I was here, of course.”  
I open my mouth to protest, but Snow quickly opens the door and walks out.  
{+}

In the dining hall, my eyes quickly fall on Snow. He’s in his usual corner across the room with his harem. Bunce is talking animatedly about something and pointing in a book, completely oblivious to the dazed expressions of her two companions. Wellbelove is filing her nails and Snow is hungrily eyeing the eggs and bacon on her plate. I let out a small snort, and as if he can possibly hear me, Snow lifts his head up and meets my eye. He gives me a cheeky wink and I quickly turn away. I find my own table and sit down between my cousin, Dev, and our friend, Niall.  
“What happened to you?” Dev asks.  
I shrug and shake my head in fake confusion. I didn’t have time to shower or slick my hair back the way I usually do this morning. It’s falling in loose, dark waves across my face. I don’t bother swiping it away though. I’m hoping it’s hiding the dark circles under my eyes.  
“Yeah, mate, you look like shit,” Niall chimes in, “Everything all right?”  
“Peachy,” I snap, “Thanks, pricks. I had a late night is all.”  
“Ooh,” Dev gushes, perking up, “With someone special, were you?”  
I look over my shoulder at Snow who already has his eyes trained on me. He doesn’t avert his gaze from mine. “You could say that,” I murmur.  
“What’s his problem?” Niall asks, following my gaze to Snow.  
“He’s vile,” I say, “Who cares?”  
Snow scowls and leaves his table.  
{+}

As I sleepily trudge to first period, blinking against the now harsh sunlight, I come to the conclusion that I need to confront Snow. I’ve had my suspicions about what he really is for years now, and it’s time to get it out in the open. No more of this tailing him day in and day out bullshit.  
I walk into the crowded classroom and have a seat in my usual desk. Snow sits diagonally to my left, just out of my reach. I stare at the back of his head, willing him to turn around, so that I can tell him to meet me after classes, but no such luck. Snow is unusually invested in the lesson today. I concede to ask him when class is over.  
I don’t get my chance. As soon as the bell rings, Snow practically leaps out of his seat and bee lines for the door. By the time I get out of the classroom, he’s too far down the hall for me to catch up.  
When we were younger, Snow and I shared nearly every class. Thats all different now. My Seventh year is filled with advanced classes and electives, and seeing as Snow and I don’t share the same educational affinities, we only have two classes together. I’ll have to wait until I see him at dinner to accost him now. 

{+}  
“Where’s Snow?” I demand. Bunce looks up at me through her ridiculous cat eye glasses and frowns.  
She crosses her arms and twists her face into a full on pout, “What’s it to you?”  
Beside her, Agatha rolls her eyes and squares her shoulders, “Last I saw her was in the library...studying. He wasn’t feeling well, so he said he was turning in early.”  
I turn on my heel and make for the double doors without thanking her. I’ve already learned my lesson about being any kind of friendly to her.  
I take a calming breath when I reach the crisp evening air outside. I need to find Snow fast. I’ve had much too much time to internalize and y’all myself out of this confrontation. I start heading towards the library, giving myself a silent pep talk all the while. I tell myself that enough is enough. If he’s s monster, I have a right to know.  
I make a right at the end of the concrete path and start making my way down the treelined gravel trail that cuts straight to the library. I become lost in the thought about how the snow on the grounds makes everything feel like walking through a painting. Everything is so still. A chill runs up my spine and I finally become aware that I can hear footfalls behind me. I stop abruptly and turn around. 

There’s no one here.

I heave out a sigh and turn back.  
And I’m face to face with Simon Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In your eyes, there's a heavy blue_   
>  _One to love and one to lose_   
>  _Sweet divide, a heavy truth_   
>  _Water or wine, don't make me choose_

“You’ve been following me,” Snow says. There’s an odd gleam in his eye.  
I make to scoff, but it comes out as a small huff of air, “I have not.”  
Snow looks unconvinced, “You want something from me. I can tell.”  
He crowds into my space and though, he’s trying to be intimidating, the only thing that awakens inside me is excitement.   
Snow is slightly shorter than me causing his bronze hair to tickle my cheek when he turns his head. He smells like cinnamon; most likely from something he ate and not any kind of shampoo or perfume.  
I close my eyes, and breath him in. I’ve never been so close to him before. Not unless we were fighting anyway. He punched me in the face once and I leaned on top of him to return the favor.   
“I just want the truth,” I breathe.   
“The truth,” he echoes. He pauses to consider my words. “Truth for truth?”   
I open my eyes and take a step back so that I can see him better.   
“All right,” I agree. Though what he could possibly what to know, I haven’t a clue.  
Snow leans down so that his mouth hovers just above my ear, his breath is warm on my chilled skin, “Let’s go to our room. For a little more...privacy.”   
He looks over my shoulder pointedly, so I look too. Two girls from my Latin class are standing about three yards away, looking at us and whispering to each other. I flip them the bird and they angrily stomp past us to the library.   
I turn back to Snow and he gestures for me to walk ahead of him, “Come on.”   
Since when do Snow and I walk together? Since when do we have private talks? I thought I was going to have to corner him and strong arm a confession out of him. I never expected to have a calm, two-sided conversation. This is surreal... and not a little awkward.   
I sniff and push my hair back, away from my face then start towards Mummer’s House. Snow lets out a small snort.  
“What?” I ask, looking down my nose and also to the right to look at him.   
“Nothing,” he says, pushing his hands deep into his pockets.  
I sigh and walk ahead of him the whole way back to our room.   
{+}

I’ve worked myself into a full on strop by the time we reach our turret. I wrench the door open and make to slam it, but Snow catches it and closes it slowly and quietly.   
“You seem...upset,” he says. He reaches over and flicks on the lights. For fuck’s sake, can’t he use magic for anything?   
“Of course I am. You completely hi jacked my interrogation . What do you want to know?” I ask, crossing my arms across my chest.   
“I thought _you_ wanted to know something. The truth and all that,” he says.  
“I do.”  
“So, get on with it,” Snow peels his blazer off and throws it on his bed. I follow the movement with my eyes.   
Get on with it. Right.  
“Are you a- What are you?” I ask.  
His eyes narrow.   
“ _What_ am I?”   
“Where do you go late at night? It must be pretty damned important if you don’t care that I could tell on you. You’re not stupid. You know I know,” I’m breathing heavily. It’s the only sound in the room.   
Snow’s face goes positively feral for a moment then softens a bit. He sits down on his bed across from me.   
“Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies,” Snow teases.  
“Cut the shit.”  
“Care to share any theories?”  
“You said you’d tell me the truth,” I say.  
“Look, Baz, I don’t know what you think you know about me, but you’re wrong.”  
“Then tell me what’s right,” I bellow.   
Snow nervously looks to the window, then to the door, then back at me.   
“I thought you were going to ask about The Mage or something,” he says sheepishly, “I don’t want to talk about myself.”   
“Fuck The Mage! I need to know. I’m your bloody roommate. I deserve to know. Just say it,” I’ve lost it. Completely. I should get all of the information he’s willing to give on The Mage so that I can relay it to my family, but I’m not thinking straight. “You know I know,” I say looking into his eyes. Tears are threatening to spill over. “Fucking say it.”  
“I can’t,” he whispers. And I watch him walk out.  
{+}

I lay in bed going over our conversation again and again. It went pretty much like I could have predicted. Snow and I have never been able to really talk to each other. Usually we just swap insults and punches. Why was he being so amiable today? Why agree to talk to me at all? And what did he want to know? 

I hear heavy footsteps on the creaky stairs just outside our door, so I quickly turn over to face the wall. I don’t want him to know I waited. Snow creeps in and heads straight for the bathroom. He takes a quick shower then shuffles around the room. I hear him open a couple of drawers and put his things away into the wardrobe, all without turning on a single light. 

He finally gets into his bed, and everything goes silent for a few moments.

“I know you’re awake,” he says into the darkness.   
“And the whole school knows you’re awake,” I snap.  
Snow let’s out a small sound that could be a laugh or a sigh.   
“What did you want to know earlier?” I ask.   
Snow doesn’t answer. He doesn’t say anything for so long that I think he’s fallen asleep, so I allow myself to begin to drift off too.  
“Baz?” Snows voice is a low grumble.  
“What, Snow?”  
“If I told you you the truth... what would you do?”  
What would I do? I hadn’t planned that far ahead. I’ve been so concerned with catching him or finding evidence against him, I never thought of what I’d do once it was all out in the open. I couldn’t tell the Mage. He’d just find a way to use it to his advantage. He probably already knows anyway. Would I tell my family? They might try to have him arrested or exiled... or killed.   
“I don’t know,” I answer honestly.  
I can hear Snow move around a little then he clear his throat, “What I mean is... would you do something to hurt me?”   
“No,” the word is barely a whisper, but I know he hears it.   
And it’s true. I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t want anyone to hurt him.   
I’m in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenage werewolf  
> Parallel bars  
> A teenage girlfriend  
> Got a lot of scars  
> Somebody please make me stop  
> Ohhh please

_”Simon! Simon wake up!”_

My eyes fly open and I look towards the door. Bunce. How the hell did she get in here?   
Snow is slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his palms. “Hold on,” he barks.  
He stands up and hobbles over to his desk to grab a tee shirt that’s been thrown over the back of his chair. In the blue light of dusk, I can make out several jagged scratches on his back. Reflexively, I reach out and grab his wrist, “What is that?” I ask.   
He turns to face me and I see more scratches scattered across his chest.   
“Simon,” I gasp.  
He pulls out of my grip and tugs his shirt on. He gives me a meaningful look that tells me we won’t be talking about this now. He opens the door for Bunce and she hurdles herself forward.   
“Simon! I think I found it! I know I’ve said that before, but I really, really think this could be it,” she squeals.   
“Well it better be the Lost City of Atlantis or the Holy fucking Grail because, otherwise, this is completely inappropriate,” I gripe.   
Bunce turns to me, still beaming, “Better.”  
I look at her in confusion, then over to Snow who is wiggling into a pair of jeans. He slips his trainers on quickly then sprints out the door with Bunce on his heels.   
Off on another whirlwind weekend adventure in an effort to put a stop to the evils of this messed up world of magick, I’m sure.   
Good riddance.  
I plop back down on my soft down comforter then roll myself up like a burrito. I’m asleep before they even make it out of the building.  
{+}

“Baz, get up,” Bunce is shaking my shoulders and yelling in my face.  
“What the actual fuck?”   
I open my eyes and sit up to find Bunce practically bouncing up and down in our doorway.   
“Get up and come help me with Simon,” she orders.   
“Help you with Simon?” I scramble out of bed and rush to her side.   
She starts bounding down the stairs and that’s where I find him. He’s crumpled on the floor by the front door. His face is pale and blotchy and he’s sweating profusely. Bunce throws his arm over her shoulder and starts trying to lift him and orders me to do the same.   
I ignore her and pull his torso close to mine and scoop my other arm underneath his legs. I carry him, bridal style, up the stairs and deposit him into our bathroom where he promptly throws up in the toilet. I brush the hair out of his eyes and press my hand to his forehead. He leans into my touch, “That feels good,” he slurs. He’s burning up with fever. I peel his jacket off him and throw it on the floor. Snow wretches again while I prepare a cold, wet rag to wipe his face with.   
“What’s wrong with him?” I ask Bunce over my shoulder. She hasn’t said anything, but I know she’s still here. She steps into the small bathroom and presses herself into a corner to stay out of my way. “Sort of poisoned...I think...” she begins and I nod. I stand up and hand her the rag then fetch my potions bag from the closet. I sit down next to Snow while I carefully mix the ingredients.   
“You’ll have to be more specific, Bunce. What’s he ingested?”  
“Well, I put a lot of things in the potion,” she says apprehensively.  
“You did this to him?”   
Bunce let’s out a small sob and starts rubbing Snow’s back while he vomits again.   
I scoop up a bit of my potion into one of the small paper cups we rinse our mouths with.   
“Snow, tilt your head back,” I instruct, “I just need to get a bit of this down your throat.”  
Snow shakes his head no, so I gently fist my hand in his curls (they’re even softer than I imagined) and I tilt his head back for him. Bunce gets the idea and pries his mouth open with her fingers while I dump the remedy in. His teeth are sharp and elongated. I snatch my hands away and look at his eyes. Golden.  
“Sorry, Si,” Bunce whispers.  
Snow shakes his head again, “S’alright. I feel better already.” He reaches over to close the toilet and lays his cheek against the cool lid. I stand up and flush the vomit down.   
“What was in the potion, Bunce?”  
“Aconite,” she says.  
“Fucking wolfsbane? You could have killed him,” I explode.   
“I’m trying to cure him,” she argues, then stops herself, “Wait. You know?”  
I do now. Should I play dumb? Should I say ‘Of course I know wolfsbane is poisonous. Everyone does,’ or should I rub her nose in the fact that I’m in on the secret?  
“He’s my roommate,” Snow croaks, “Of course, he figured it out. Now can someone get me off the floor?”   
Bunce and I both rush over to him, but I’m faster. I lift him up like I did before and I lay him down on his bed. I don’t bother to cover him up. He doesn’t use his blankets on a good day.   
“Thank you,” Snow whispers.  
“Thought I’d return the favor,” I say with a smirk.  
Snow smiles groggily, “You’re strong.”  
“I know,” I say, “Now stop talking. You’re throat is raw.”  
Bunce takes his shoes off and sits down next to him on the bed. I wish I could do that. Instead, I go into the bathroom to give them some privacy.   
After I clean up the spatter and Lysol absolutely everything, I mix up another potion to relieve Snow’s symptoms. Now that I’m certain he won’t wretch it up, he can take it. I open the door and lean against the frame.   
Bunce is still sitting next to Snow. He has his eyes closed and she’s running her fingers through his hair.   
Pure jealousy fuels me to be brave, “Bunce, fetch the nurse, would you? I’ve got it from here.”   
She looks up at me in complete bewilderment, but I don’t waver. She looks to Snow and he gives her a weak nod.   
I don’t actually need the nurse. I can tend to Snow well enough, but three’s a crowd.   
Bunce leans over and kisses Snow on the cheek, promising to be back soon. Once she’s gone, I take her place on the bed next to Snow.  
“Can you sit up?” I ask. He leans up a bit, then falters, allowing his head to fall heavily on my lap. This must be killing him; to be so vulnerable in front of an enemy. I press the vile to his lips and he drinks it obediently this time.   
“I can’t believe you actually drank that,” I remark. Snows eyes go wide at the realization of his mistake.   
“Why? What did you give me?”   
“Relax, it was just an inoculant for your symptoms. Sorry to tell you, but there’s nothing for wolfsbane specifically. Just time. You should feel less feverish and stronger very soon though.”  
Snow closes his eyes and I can feel his whole body relax as he sinks into the bed a little more; his head grows heavier on my leg.   
“Oh,” he says. He sounds embarrassed and unsure. I don’t blame him. This is new territory for both of us. “And the other one?”  
“My aunt’s Never Fail Hangover Elixir,” I say.   
“Tell your aunt I love her,” Snow says with a tiny hint of a smile. He still hasn’t moved his head from my lap and I’m not sure if I should say anything about it or not. Before I can decide, Snow’s breathing becomes more even and I know that he’s asleep.   
{+}

“What the hell were you thinking telling...?” For the third time today I wake up to the vexing voice of Penelope Bunce. She’s the loudest whisperer I’ve ever heard, I swear.  
I don’t open my eyes. Maybe if she thinks I’m asleep she’ll leave sooner or at least shut up.  
“Keep your voice down,” Snow hisses from beside me, “you’ll wake him.”  
“What the...? What’s going on with you two? First, he _carries_ you up the stairs and takes care of you and now you want to make sure he gets his beauty sleep? And what? You told him you’re a werewolf? Are you sure you can trust him?”  
“For the love of God, shhh,” Snow whispers, “I’m not going to answer all of your questions right now. Big picture, maybe he can help us. He’s top of our class...next to you, of course, and you saw how handy he was with potions in a pinch.”  
Bunce huffs and puffs while she’s mulling things over, and I am so thankful that I can’t see her pouty face right now, “I don’t like it,” she sighs, “but if you trust him, I trust him.”  
Maybe she’s not so bad after all.  
“I don’t know that I do trust him,” Snow murmurs, and to my utter horror my heart sinks in my chest, “but I want to.”  
“I’ll check on you soon, okay?” Bunce says excusing herself to go research where she went wrong. I hear her open the door then shut it behind her.   
“You can open your eyes now,” Snow says in a normal tone.   
I peek over at him to find him smirking. He’s been doing that a lot lately and he’s closer than I expected.   
“Do you enjoy eavesdropping or did you just want to lay in my bed a little longer?”   
“How did you know I was awake?” I ask, completely avoiding his question. To be honest, I’m not completely certain of the answer, myself.   
“Your breathing pattern changed,” he says, “and you went a bit stiff.” I blush furiously and Snow’s eyes go wide, “Your body, I mean. It wasn’t as relaxed.”  
I nod and look down at the blanket that’s been draped over me. My fingers are wrapped in it and I’m clenching it tightly. I shove it away and stand up.   
“So, it’s true then,” I say coolly, making my voice as level as possible. I dig some invisible dirt from beneath my nail and glance over at Snow.  
Snow narrows his eyes, “Oh, haughty Baz is back, I see.”  
“He never really leaves,” I quip.  
Simon scrubs a hand across his face, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. “Baz-“   
I hold up a hand to silence him. I can’t keep my thoughts organized when he goes on a tangent.   
“Tell me the truth, Snow,” I say.   
“You already know-“  
“Humor me.”  
Snow holds my gaze for a moment then let’s his head drop into his hands. This is harder for him than I thought. Even though he knows I already know, he still can’t say it. I suppose, it would be hard for anyone, and I’m not exactly helping.   
Finally, he rises off the bed and stands before me. He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eyes.  
“I’m a werewolf,” he breathes, “Happy now?”  
“No,” I say, “but thanks for saying it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you something safe  
> Something I've never said before  
> And I, I, I can't keep my hands off you  
> While you lie in the wake  
> Covered all in the night before  
> I'm high, high, high, no one's got me quite like you  
> I want you all to myself  
> Don't leave none for nobody else  
> I am an animal with you

“You’re welcome?” Snows words come out like a question. “So, where does this leave us?”  
“Hmm?” I look up at him from my seat on the bed.   
“Where does this leave us?” He repeats.  
“I’m not going to tell anyone if that’s what you’re asking,” I tell him, springing to my feet. What does he think? That I’m some kind of snitch?  
“There. Right there,” Snow says pointing at my chest, “What is that? You find out that your long time enemy is an actual dark creature and you aren’t going to tell anyone?”  
“What? You don’t believe me?” I snipe, slapping his finger away.   
“No, I do. That’s what’s weird. Why wouldn’t you? I thought you’d be chomping at the bit to run and tell your father about this.”  
I swallow and look away from his face. It brings me no pleasure to tell him this, “I wouldn’t. He’d-“  
“Have me killed? Yeah,” Snow bites back a mirthless laugh.   
“To be fair, it would turn the tide of the war for us,” I admit. I immediately regret it. I quickly turn my head towards him.  
“The war,” Simon repeats. He sits back down and rolls his eyes. I jolt back when his warm, scratchy hand wraps around my wrists and tugs, “Baz, come sit.”  
I do. “I know that you hate me because your family hates the Mage and that means hating me too, but you can’t fight me. You mustn’t provoke me. You won’t win. Do you understand?”  
“Are you saying that you’ll-“   
“Yes,” Snow replies. He looks down at his hands and so do I. They’re freckled and calloused and beautiful because they belong to him. “I wouldn’t be able to control it.”  
“So it’s not a full moon...situation?” I ask.  
“It is, but it also happens when I get too angry or if I feel threatened. It comes in handy for killing goblins, but not much else. I can’t think clearly when I’m the wolf. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from killing you if you were to provoke me.”   
“I wouldn’t,” I tell him, “I told you I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Right. You said that, but I just...”Snow pauses to drag a hand through his curls. I watch as they spring back into place, “Since when?”  
“Since now,” I snap. I cross my legs and turn away from Snow. He can be so difficult sometimes. “I don’t hate you,” I sigh. I wish I could explain everything to him. I wish I could just say that I love him. It’s taken me seven years to figure it out, but I’ve loved him for a very long time. I don’t hate you is the nicest bloody thing I’ve ever said to him. Fuck it. If he can tell me his truth, I can tell him mine.   
For the second time today, I jump at his touch. He’s placed a hand over mine.   
“I don’t want to hurt you either,” he murmurs.   
Snow leans towards me and licks his lips. My heart is beating at three times it’s normal pace. Crowley, is he going to kiss me?   
“What are you doing?” I whisper.   
Instead of answering me, he lifts his hand to my chest and holds it there.   
“Calm down, Baz,” he breathes, “I just want to-“ He freezes abruptly and pulls away.   
He practically leaps off the bed and rushes to the door. Three heartbeats later, there’s a knock at the door and the Mage lets himself into our room.   
I get to my feet and turn to greet him along with Snow.   
“Sir,” Snow says with a curt nod.  
“To what do we owe the pleasure?” I ask in a bored tone then promptly reach down to adjust the sleeves of my shirt to show a complete lack of interest in his answer.  
“I heard there was an incident this morning,” The Mage says pointedly to Simon. Part of me, the stupid part, wants to tell the Mage that Bunce almost killed his little golden boy and that if it weren’t for me, he’d still be puking his guts out. Another part of me, the clever part, tells me to keep my mouth shut.   
“Yes, sir. I was feeling ill... something I ate,” Snow lies, “I’m feeling much better now.”   
“Glad to hear it,” The Mage grunts.   
“If that’s all, Snow and I were just heading out to get some fresh air,” I interject. Snow is stupid enough to look shocked, but fortunately, the Mage doesn’t see because he is also looking at me in astonishment.   
“Smashing idea,” he says, clapping Snow on the shoulder, “It’ll do you some good. Come see me in my office when you’re done. I have something to share with you. Something very exciting.”   
“Yes, sir.”  
I pull my wool peacoat out of the closet as Snow shuts the door behind his mentor. He turns around and gawks at me with the same surprise as before.  
I roll my eyes and toss him the jacket that was hanging on his desk chair, “You are welcome.”  
“You shouldn’t talk to him like that,” Snow chides.   
“Pfft...come on,” I stride past him and open the door, “you can lecture me on our walk.”  
{+}  
I follow Snow past the football pitch and into the trees. Even in the golden light of evening, it’s like a completely different world in here. Snows hand grips mine, solid and steadfast as he helps me cross a half frozen stream. He then leads me through a short tunnel of low-lying branches. I feel like we must be almost to Narnia by now.  
“Where are you taking me?” I huff.   
“You’ll see,” he says, turning to wink at me. His breath is annoyingly even.   
“Snow, if this is all some elaborate plan to lure me out here-“  
“You’re the one who wanted fresh air remember?”  
I grumble my agreement and continue following him. I shove my hands in my pockets and silently curse myself for leaving my wand behind.   
“A warming spell would be nice right about now,” I say emphatically.  
“It’s not much further,” he calls over his shoulder.  
We come to stop and Snow offers me his arm. I loop mine through his and he walks me up the ice slick side of a bare hill.  
Once we arrive at its crest Snow sits down on an ancient tree stump and points out a large rock that I can rest on.   
In silence, we look out upon the vast labyrinth of trees and vegetation. There are so many hills and valleys, streams and tiny waterfalls. I had no idea the Wavering Wood was so large. No wonder this is where he comes to hide.   
“The other night,” I begin, still taking in the view, “the night I followed you out here, that is... I saw you,” I look up and Snow locks his eyes on mine, “and I thought you saw me too.”  
“I saw you,” he says simply, then a lazy grin spreads across his face, “smelled you, heard you.”  
“You didn’t attack me,” I’m melting under his gaze but I don’t tear my eyes away. I knew Snow was intense, but I’ve never felt him quite like this.  
“I was still me inside,” Snows eyes flicker to my mouth. It’s lightning fast, but I don’t miss it. “When I change during the full moon, I’m mostly myself up here,” he taps his temple, “It’s when I change out of anger or because I’m hurt that the wolf takes over completely.”  
“Do you remember anything after?”  
Snow shakes his head sadly, “There’s no telling what I’ve done.”  
“Maybe we can find a way to...contain you,” I suggest, but Snow just shakes his head again.   
“It happens so fast,” he says with a shrug. The image of Snow’s skin and bones snapping and stretching into a new form invades my mind.  
“Is it painful?” I ask.  
He nods.   
“I see,” I say, “So, where is Bunce with the cure? Getting close? Not too close if she’s poisoning you...” I’m talking more to myself than to him now. “I have to go home for Christmas break next week. I’ll check our private library for any information we can use. I’m sure there’ll be something. My family has tons of books about dark creatures, and-“ I stop short at the look on Snow’s face. “What?”   
“You’re helping me?” He asks.  
“Of course, I’m helping you. I’m not a monster.”  
Snow gives me a withering look.  
“No pun intended,” I add.   
Snow’s hair is practically glowing in the remaining soft yellow light as the sun has begun to properly set. The gold in his eyes flickers as he glances at me. I look up to the sky and see the clouds move in for another snow storm, causing the sky to darken much faster than usual.   
“We should head back,” I tell him, “they’ll be serving dinner soon.” It dawns on me that I haven’t eaten all day just as my stomach gives a loud growl in protest. I look down and cover my belly with my hands. When I look back at Snow he has an odd expression on his face and his lips are slightly parted. He looks so handsome. My heart dips in my chest as I take in the beauty of him.   
“Baz,” Snow whispers getting to his feet. He walks over to me and holds out a hand to help me up. My pulse quickens and my breath grows shallow from his proximity.   
He doesn’t let go of my hand and he doesn’t make a move to walk back either. I tilt my head, studying his face as if I can find the answers to his strange behavior there. He rubs his warm thumb over the back of my chilled hand and I give a small but sharp intake of breath.  
“I knew I wasn’t imagining it,” he breathes, and before I have the chance to ask him what the hell he’s talking about, he leans up and brushes his lips against mine; softly, testing the waters. He pulls back a little, staring at me, waiting for my reaction. I stare right back as he kisses me again, harder this time. It’s nothing like my fantasies of fevered kissing and groping hands. It’s slow and purposeful. It’s consuming and beautiful. Just like him.   
He withdraws again and takes a step back, finally something has made him short of breath, and he watches me.  
“That’s it?” I ask and his smile is all wolf.  
He lets out a rumbling laugh then kisses me fiercely. I loop an arm around in neck and press a hand to the small of his back, crushing our bodies together. Snow tangles his fist in my hair, his hand roves over my back, he grabs at my waist, then pulls at my shirt as if he can’t touch me enough at once.  
He lets out a low growl and kisses my forehead, “Come on,” he sighs against my cheek, “it’s getting dark.”  
We walk to Mummers House hand in hand. It’s surreal and kind of amazing. Once inside, I lean against the wall and watch as Snow shrugs out of his coat and sets it down on the bed. _This isn’t real._ I tell myself. _We did not just make out in the woods._  
Snows eyes travel up and down my body. A shiver goes down my spine and that smile is back. The smile that tells me he’s nothing but trouble. He slowly walks over to me, and I reach up to touch his jaw. It’s scorching.  
“My father told me that one day I would understand the war,” I tell him, “He told me that it would all come together for me and I’d find my purpose...find something worth fighting for. I never did...until now. I’ll fight for you, Snow. I’ll find a cure and I’ll keep you safe.” I lower my hand and look him in the eyes.  
His throat bobs and this time his kiss is an unfathomable abyss, a never ending well of desire; languid and sensual.  
I let this kiss start a fire inside me; let it burn everything I was and allow something new to be reborn from the ashes. I let myself be transformed with every movement of his lips and every brush of his tongue against mine.  
I don’t let go of him long enough to stop the tears as they roll down my cheeks.   
It’s the best night of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have your own battles to fight  
> When you are older  
> You'll find yourself frozen inside  
> But always remember  
> My love is a light  
> Driving away all of your fear  
> So don't be afraid  
> Remember I made a promise to keep you safe

I wake up to the sound of dishes clanging together, but I keep my eyes shut. I reach over, and I don’t feel Snow. He’s not in my bed anymore.  
“Oh, good you’re awake.”  
“Bunce?” My eyes snap open and I grimace at her. “Why are you always in here?”  
“Simon asked me to bring you some food,” she says gesturing to the tray she brought up, “You’re welcome.”  
I look over at the window, it’s still dark out.  
“Uh, thanks,” I say, reeling in my attitude. I should probably try to make nice with Snow’s best friend if I want to make any kind of relationship with him work. He behaves as if she hung the moon.  
“Right, so, he tells me that you’re on board to help us find a cure?” Bunce’s voice is casual as she unwraps the plastic spork and knife set she brought up and hands it to me. I sit up and take it from her.  
“Yes, that’s right,” I say, “I believe I’ll have access to some books that will prove helpful over Christmas break.”  
“Brilliant,” she says smiling. “Maybe he and I can come help you look. If that’d be okay.”  
I nod. “Um, where is Snow, anyway?” I have about a million questions for him.  
“Oh, he’s with the Mage. He got intercepted just as we were leaving, so he asked me to bring this to you.”  
I hide my answering smile with a bite of roast beef followed by a long drink of milk. Simon was bringing me dinner? My happiness is short lived though.  
“Do you know what the Mage wanted with him?”  
Bunce shakes her head, “No. I wish. He just said he wanted to show Simon something important.”  
“I wonder if it has anything to do with lycanthropy,” I muse.  
Bunce leans over and picks a few grapes off my plate, “I doubt it. The Mage seems pretty complacent with Simon’s current condition.”  
“So he does use it to his advantage then,” I say, putting my spork down and sighing.  
{+}

Bunce doesn’t stay long after I’ve finished eating. We both make an effort at polite conversation but that only takes us so far. She and I both have studying to do if we’re going to claim the title of top in our class, so we decided we ought to get to it.

After reading the same page in my Magickal Theory book for nearly an hour, I give up and decide to take a shower. I let the hot water wash over me and soothe my tense muscles. What the hell is taking Snow so long? As if conjured by my thoughts, I hear the door slam in our room. I shut off the tap and towel off quickly. I’m pulling my shirt over my head when I hear his muffled shout.  
“Get out of my room!”  
I pull my pants up and make for the door but before I can open it, I hear the Mage’s voice.  
“Simon, don’t be so dramatic. This is for the greater good. Think of what we can achieve-“  
“I don’t want to hear anymore,” Snow growls, “How could you do think I would be happy about that? I _trusted_ you!”  
I don’t wait to hear anymore. I grab my wand and wrench the door open.  
“You need to leave,” I say pointing my wand directly at the Mage’s heart, “Now.”  
“Mr. Pitch, this is between Simon and myself. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”  
Simon moves to stand between the Mage and me.  
“Get. Out.”  
The Mage looks from Snow to me, “We’ll discuss this later, Simon.”  
He walks out of our room without closing the door. Snow grips it and slams it so hard a framed picture of me with my siblings falls from the wall.  
“The fuck we will,” he mutters at the door.  
“Hey,” I say gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He turns around breathing heavily. He looks lost. Confusion distorting his handsome face. His eyes are completely golden now; no blue at all. His mouth looks odd... full. Fangs.  
“Hey, Simon, come here,” I tug lightly on his shoulder and hold my other arm out.  
Snows face crumbles and tears spill from his eyes. He moves so slowly, as if he’s afraid to touch me, but eventually he’s near enough for me to wrap my arms solidly around him. I want to know what happened between him and the mage but I won’t push him right now. I’ll kill the Mage if he’s hurt Simon, but it can wait for another day. I kiss him on the top of the head and rub small circles into his back with my palm.  
“Come home with me,” I whisper into his hair.  
Snow pulls away away looks at me in surprise, “But your family-“  
“We be completely civil to you. You have my word. My aunt was planning on coming to pick me up on Monday, but she’ll come get us now, I’m sure. Get packed and I’ll go give her a call.”  
Snow sits down on his bed and takes a deep, shaky breath. “Calm down, love,” I say kissing his forehead and then his cheek, “Everything is going to be fine.” Snow looks up at me with a weak smile and gives me a small nod.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
I hurry down the stairs and sprint to the Cloisters. As luck would have it, a girl is walking out of the building just as I walk up.  
“Hey,” I call breathlessly, waving my arms at her.  
“Basilton?” She asks. Good, she knows me then.  
“Yeah, hi,” I say, giving her my most charming smile. “Do you know Penelope Bunce?”  
“Sure,” the girl says.  
“Well, could you be a peach and fetch her for me? It’s imperative that I speak with her right away.” I attempt to give her the puppy dog eyes that Snow always gives people when he wants something.  
“Of course,” she nods eagerly then disappears into the building.  
A few moments later she returns with Bunce in tow.  
“Ah, you’re a angel,” I say to the girl and she giggles, waving me off.  
Bunce arches an eyebrow at me and gives me a pointed look.  
“I need your cell phone,” I tell her. I don’t have any time for pleasantries, and thankfully she doesn’t ask any questions.  
When she returns, I immediately dial my Aunt Fiona and start walking back towards Snow. Bunce has to jog a bit to keep up with my long strides.  
“Hello?”  
“Fiona!”  
“Baz? What’s going on? Do you know what time it is?”  
“No, actually, but that doesn’t matter. I need you to come pick me up from Watford right now.”  
Fiona sighs theatrically, “I’m on my way. Be at the front gates in an hour.”  
{+}

“Let me get this straight,” Fiona says. She’s leaning heavily over her car door with a cigarette hanging from her lips and eyeing me suspiciously, “you call me in the middle of the night sounding like you’re having some sort of episode, so I show up here like the amazing aunt I am and now I’m suppose to taxi you and the bloody Chosen One all the way to Hampshire?”  
Snow has the good sense to keep quiet and look down at his feet.  
“He needs some space... from the Mage,” I say conspiratorially.  
Realization dawns on Fiona’s face. Let her think we’re sticking it to the man. I just need her to get us out of here.  
Fiona looks from my face to Snow’s and back again, “All right,” she huffs. She plops down into the driver’s seat and starts the engine. “You’re both sitting in the back though. Front seat’s for people who don’t have dramatic displays at ungodly hours.”  
Snow slides onto the bench seat next to me, “I really appreciate this, ma’am.”  
Fiona flicks a cigarette ash out the window, “Quiet, you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You understand, they got a plan for us  
> I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous  
> It must be fate, I found a place for us  
> I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much

Snow stares out my bedroom window and I stare at him.  
I’ve just spoken to my parents about why I’m here a few days early and why I have their enemy’s protege with me. They took it well. My stepmom is happy to see me and my father is thrilled at the prospect of me turning Snow against the Mage. I left out the fact that I haven’t needed to do anything to make that happen. I also left out anything about Snow being a werewolf. That isn’t my secret to tell.  
“My parents say you’re welcome here as long as you like,” I say softly.  
Snow doesn’t acknowledge me. I wish I knew what to do for him. This must all be so strange and difficult.  
“I’ll leave you to your thoughts,” I murmur. The last thing he needs is conversation. I can go sleep in the guest room that Daphne set up for Snow. He looks settled in here.  
I start to close the door, but Snow’s voice stops me, “Baz?”  
I peer around the door at him.  
“Can you stay with me? Please?”  
I swallow and step back into the room.  
“Of course.”  
I shut the door and lock it so that my siblings don’t let themselves in when they wake up and hear of my arrival.  
I pad over to the window seat and sit on the opposite side of Snow.  
He pulls his knees up to his chest and continues to gaze out onto the back lawn. It’s pitch black outside. I squint but I can barely make out the pool or tennis court. I wonder if he can see it all perfectly.  
“Talk to me,” Snow says.  
I look over at him. He’s working his jaw the way he does when he’s stressed and his eyebrows are all knitted together.  
“About?” I ask.  
“Anything,” he replies, “I need a distraction.”  
“Well,” I say, thinking hard about a nice distraction. I was going to bring up the fact that he’ll get to meet my sisters tomorrow, but that’ll just remind him that he has other people to meet too and that may stress him out. “I guess we’ll be spending Christmas together, yeah?” Snow looks over at me and gives me a small smile. He nods and his smile grows.  
“First time in seven years,” I say, “Lots of firsts for us... all at once.” I silently curse myself. I didn’t want to bring up anything romance related and I big fat did it anyway. Perfect. I look down at my knees and try to think of something else to talk about.  
“Do you regret it?” Snow asks.  
I almost choke, “Pardon?”  
“Kissing me,” Snow says, looking for all the world like he’s ready to face down a dragon.  
“What? No! No way! Are you kidding?”  
Snow tries and fails to smash down his smile, “So that’s a no then?” He says.  
“Why would you even ask that? Was I-“  
“You were a little...” Snow makes an agitated face.  
“I was just annoyed with myself for bringing it up. I didn’t want to stress you out,” I explain.  
Snow reaches a hand out and I take it. He lowers one of his legs then pulls me on top of him, “You don’t stress me out.”  
Snow lowers his mouth to mine and I instantly open for him. He kisses me gently, taking his time and roving his hands all over my body as if he’s studying me.  
It doesn’t take long for us to decide that the window seat is not the best place for us. I take Snow by the hand and lead him to my massive four poster bed. We stand beside it awkwardly for a moment then Snow takes me by the shoulders and shoves me down. I land with a small huff and look up at him with wide eyes. Snow chuckles then lays down half on the bed half on me, “I’ve just always wanted to do that,” he says.  
“Always, huh?” I ask. Finally, an opening, “How long have you...?” Shit. What did I want to ask? Snow is kissing my neck and I can’t think straight.  
“Had feelings for you?” he finishes for me, speaking huskily into my ear.  
“Yeah,” I breathe. This boy is going to be the death of me.  
“I don’t know, since puberty, I suppose,” he says.  
“So for about a month, then?” I quip. (Old habits.)  
Snow quickly reaches up and pinches my nipple making me hiss.  
“About four years, prick,” he laughs.  
Simon Snow is laying in my bed, laughing at my shitty comments and now nibbling at my earlobe.  
“How did I get so lucky?” I practically purr.  
Snow pulls himself up over me, hovering there and smiling beautifully, “I was just thinking the same thing.”  
I lean up to press my mouth to his.  
Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.  
{+}

I wake up with early morning light streaming in through my open window and Snow wrapped around my torso. If he wasn’t so hot against my skin, I’d wake him up and make him close it. I’ve got one arm around his neck and my other hand is on his hip. I gaze down at his naked chest on mine and allow myself a few blissfully uninterrupted minutes of pure ogling.  
“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Snow murmurs into my chest. His breath is warm on my skin.  
“I didn’t know you were gay,” I whisper back.  
Snow tilts his head up briefly to give me a quizzical look.  
“I never really thought about it that way,” he says.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Are you gay?” he asks.  
“Well, yeah, Snow. Of course, I am.”  
“Huh,” is all he says. Like I just told him I prefer jams to preserves.  
“Snow...”  
He looks up at me again, grinning this time.  
“What? I’m sorry I don’t have everything all figured out like you... I like you. I like this,” he squeezes me for effect, “isn’t that all that matters?”  
“Yes,” I agree, “You’re right. But just to let you know, what we did last night, is properly gay.”  
Snow tickles my side, making me jump.  
“Prat.”  
“I just didn’t think about relationships at all really. Didn’t consider having one. With anyone. Being with someone would mean telling them I’m a monster...and being close to someone could end really badly.” Snow swallows and takes a deep breath. His grin is gone completely and has been replaced with sorrow. I reach up and brush my thumb across his cheek. He nuzzles into my hand. “Baz, I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you because of what I am.”  
“Simon, it’ll all be okay,” I say, moving my hand below his chin and tilting his face up to look at me, “We’ll figure it out.” Exactly what we’ll figure out, I’m not sure. The cure? This relationship? The bullshit with the Mage? (Which I still don’t fully understand.)  
His lips quiver and I brush away a tear that escapes his eye. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep, shuddering breath, “I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You’ve been stuck with me for seven years. What makes you think I’m going anywhere now?”  
He wraps his arms tighter around me and presses his forehead into my chest, his body is trembling. I make a soft shushing noise and comb my hand through his silky curls.  
“We’ll figure it out,” I repeat, “Whatever comes our way. We’ll handle it. Together.”  
I never considered what an unstoppable force Snow and I could be if we decided to work together. The Mage is going down.  
Snow looks up, his face stained with tears and he smiles. Smiles through his pain. Because of me.  
I sit up, forcing him to scoot backwards on the bed and sit up with me. I take his face in both of my hands and kiss away a tear by my favorite mole on his cheek. Snow closes his eyes again and relaxes into my touch. I lean back in, this time dragging my tongue up one salty trail, then another.  
Snow makes a gentle sound somewhere between a growl and a groan and his eyes snap open. Blue. Still blue. So ordinary and yet...  
“Gorgeous,” I whisper out loud.  
Snow crowds into my space and his lips find mine. The kiss is soft and sweet. A kiss between two boys who don’t have the world of magick resting on their shoulders. I slide my arms around his neck and lay back, pulling him with me. I open my mouth inviting him in and his tongue brushes my own. I feel him harden against my leg and I let out a lustful groan, “Simon...”  
As soon as the sound is out of my mouth, the leash that Snow has had on himself snaps and he presses hard against me. He deepens our kiss and I hook my legs around his back, holding him to me.  
He starts kissing my jaw, my neck, my chest, flicking his tongue across my nipples. One. Then the other. My hips buck against him at the sensation.  
Snow stands up, and before I can protest, he grips my thighs and yanks my down to the edge of the bed. His hands hover over the top of my pants and he looks at me in question. I nod. And he hurriedly pulls my pajama bottoms off. He stands there, staring at my mostly naked body, breathing heavily... Maybe he isn’t sure what to do next.  
“Simon?” I hedge. He looks up at me. Gold. His eyes are burning gold, my eyes flick to his mouth. His fangs are out.  
Fuck.  
Snow backs up until his back hits the window. He sticks his head out of it and takes a deep breath.  
I hesitantly get out of the bed, but before I make it to him, there’s a light wrapping on my door.  
“Baz, are you awake?” Mordelia.  
“Come play with us,” she says, “We want to meet the Chosen One!”  
I rush to the door and open it just a crack. “Now’s not a good time, Mordy.”  
“Why are you in your shorts?” She asks.  
“Shh! Go downstairs. I’ll be down soon.”  
Mordelia tries and fails to look behind me.  
“I’ll bring him too,” I say.  
This satiates her enough, and she agrees to let Daphne know that we’ll be down to breakfast in twenty minutes.  
If Snow is done wolfing out by then...

I shut the door and attempt to control my breathing. I close my eyes and lean against the door, my hands still on the knob behind me.  
_Keep it together, Pitch,_ I think to myself.  
I take one last cleansing breath then open my eyes to find Snow sitting on the window seat looking sadder than I’ve ever seen.  
“I’m so sorry, Baz,” he breathes, “I’ve never-“  
I wave my hand to stop him, “Nonsense. Now we know,” I say as casually as I can, “And for the record, neither have I.”  
Snow reaches a hand out and I obediently cross the room and take it, “We’ll take things slow,” I tell him.  
Snow nods then looks down at the ground bashfully.  
I tug on his hand, “Follow me, I know what you need.”  
I lead him into the adjoining bathroom and turn the shower on for him. I show him where the towels are and he leans up to kiss my cheek.  
“Thank you,” he says.  
I nod, “Take your time, and uh, don’t use all the _cold_ water.”  
Snow goes red, “I’m sorry-“  
I press my mouth against his.  
“Come down to the dining room when you’re done, Snow.”  
“Hey,” Snow says placing his hand on the wall, caging me in with his arm, “You called me Simon before.”  
I narrow my eyes as if considering, “Doesn’t ring a bell.”  
“Well you did. A couple of times,” he says, “and I liked it.”  
“That sounds fake, but I’ll keep it in mind,” I tell him.  
He moves his arm and smirks at me.  
Crowley, I love him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is the dark behind the moon?  
> Out of reach until the light is shattered  
> The ugly things I do  
> for beauty  
> If you could see what's real in me  
> Then maybe beauty wouldn't be so cruel  
> Where is the light in your deep dark room?  
> A shock of white could save you from your shadow

“Good morning, everyone,” Snow says cheerily as he pulls out a chair next to me. I reach under the table and give his knee a squeeze.  
Mordelia and my youngest sister, Gemma immediately start whispering to each other loudly.   
“He looks like an angel,” Mordelia says.  
“Without wings,” Gemma adds. They both burst into a fit of giggles.  
When they look over at Snow from behind their hands, he winks at them and they cackling again.  
Daphne clears her throat, “Simon, I’m so pleased that you could join us for the holidays,” she says as if he were invited all along.  
“Thank you for having me,” he replies, “I hope it’s not an imposition.”  
“Not at all, dear,” Daphne says, loading up a plate with kipper and tomatoes. She adds copious amounts of beans and toast then hands it to Snow.  
He promptly tucks into his meal making Daphne smile broadly. None of her own children ever eat with such gusto.  
My father comes in straightening his tie and takes a seat at the head of the table. I have to admit, I’ve been dreading this encounter. My father hates the Mage so much... he’s only ever asked me to take Snow down in order to take the Mage down a notch. What must he be thinking? _Please, be civil, Father._ I try to relay the message telepathically.  
“Mr. Snow,” my father says gruffly. Snow stiffens at my side, he stares at my father and swallows nervously. “It’s good to see you again.”  
“It’s good to see you too, sir. Thank you for letting me stay in your home.”  
Oh thank Merlin. Good job, everyone.  
“Any friend of, Basilton’s and all that,” my father says with a wink.  
“Well, I appreciate it,” Snow says. He turns to give me an exaggerated look of relief and I squeeze his knee again.   
{+}

“Bunce should be here any minute now,” I tell Snow, “I called her an hour ago and she said to give her forty-five minutes.”  
“That’s Pen,” Snow says, pulling a book down from the shelf. “She’s completely brilliant, but shit at estimating times.”  
I laugh to myself and get back to reading. So far all I’ve been able to find is how to kill a werewolf. Nothing about curing one. Snow better not piss me off any time soon. He’ll be in trouble.  
“Find anything interesting?” Snow says in my ear, making me jump. He’s so uninhibited around me now. He allows himself to use his full strength and speed now that I know.   
“Only new ways to torture you,” I say, turning my face towards his and smirking.  
“Like you need any,” he says suggestively, making me blush. He rests his head on my shoulder and reaches down my shirt, past my chest to rub my stomach. I let out a contented hum.  
“I was thinking” he whispers before nipping at my ear, “maybe I can do something for _you_.”  
I turn to him again and my mouth finds his, but our kiss is short lived. Snow pulls away with a soft snarl.   
“Someone’s coming,” he says kissing my head, “To be continued.”  
It’s maddening to think of all the times Snow and I were in our room at Watford, all alone with no interruptions... bickering.  
My siblings’ nanny, Martha knocks on the door then steps into the library.  
“A Miss Penelope Bunce, sir,” she announces.  
“Thank you, Martha.”  
“I’ll fetch some tea and biscuits,” she says, leaving us.  
As soon as the door is closed, Bunce sits on the floor and starts pulling notebooks and ancient texts from her bright purple backpack.  
“I told my mother that I’m doing a report on werewolves, so she let me borrow these. Some of them aren’t strictly legal, so mums the word, yeah?”   
Snow sits in front of her and picks up one of the books.   
“Principles of Dark Creatures,” he reads aloud. He looks over his shoulder at me, “We have principles,” he says matter of factly.  
I snort and roll my eyes. I grab the book I’ve been reading and kneel down to sit next to Snow. He absently reaches over to hold my hand. My chest tightens at the gesture.   
I look over at Bunce and she averts her eyes. I wonder what she makes of all this.   
“What’s your book?” she asks me.  
I show her the cover of A Magician’s Bestiary: Visions of the Dark and the Damned.  
“Can I see that?” Simon asks. I hand it to him and he gives me the book he had.   
Martha comes back with the tea service so I get up to help her with it. Once she’s gone again, I begin pouring tea for the three of us.   
“Look at this,” Simon shouts, making me jolt and spill the tea on my notes.   
“Crowley, Snow,” I say, casting a quick **clean as a whistle**.  
“Come here,” he presses. He starts reading before I can look over his shoulder, “blah blah blah in which one afflicted with werewolfism may attain full restoration to one’s true self by elimination of one’s creator and ingestion of the organ before the next full moon,” he looks up at me and blinks, “What the fuck is this? Is this it?”  
“Sounds like it,” I say, taking the book and reading it. “Ingesting of the organ,” I repeat. I flip back a page and read the title of the article, “The Heart of the Sire,” I whisper. My blood has gone cold.  
Bunce takes the book from me and starts reading, “This is wonderful,” she says. Snow and I both look at her like she’s gone insane. She puts a hand on her hip, “I mean, it’s not ideal, but all we have to do is find the monster who did this to Simon and he can be human again.”  
“I think Simon might know someone who knows who it is,” I say quietly.  
“You do?” She asks, fixing her attention on Snow, “Well, who is it?”  
He swallows a lump in his throat, “The Mage.”  
Bunce’s eyes are as big as saucers, “How do you know that?”  
I reach over and take his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze.  
Snow looks down at the floor, “He, uh, was there when it happened.”  
“He was there?”  
“Yeah, he, uh, took me camping a few weeks before I was to start at Watford,” Snow reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, “He sent me on a scavenger hunt, but I got lost. That’s when it happened. He didn’t find me until the next morning.”  
Bunce runs a hand up and down Snows arm, “I’m so sorry, Si. But Baz is right. The Mage could know who it was or at least give an accurate location.”  
“I don’t know if he’d help. He likes me this way,” Snow frowns.  
“We’ll make him,” I say, “I’ll hit him with a truth spell.”  
“That’s illegal,” Bunce hisses.  
“Are you going to tell on me?” I ask, arching an eyebrow at her.  
“There’s something else,” Snow says, “he told me that he’s created an elixir that will allow a werewolf to turn any time they please. Acted like I should be excited...”  
The three of us stand in a tense silence; none of us knowing what to say.   
“Psst... Sir,” I whip my head around to the door. It’s Martha waving me over.  
“You may want to get downstairs,” she whispers.  
I look at her in confusion and gesture for her to elaborate.  
“The Mage is here for your... friend.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In starlit nights I saw you  
> So cruelly you kissed me  
> Your lips a magic world  
> Your sky all hung with jewels  
> The killing moon  
> Will come too soon

I drag a piece of chalk across the board and underline the words _What We Know_.  
“The Mage took Simon camping the summer before he started Watford. When he was eleven,” Bunce says, “He was bitten by an unknown wolf.”  
I write that down.  
“The Mage has used Simon to fight for his cause,” I say, adding it to the list.  
“The Mage has developed an elixir that allows werewolves to turn whenever they want.” I write ‘Weaponized Werewolves’ on the board.  
“Simon can’t remember anything when he turns,” Bunce says.  
“Unless it’s a full moon,” I add.  
It goes on the list.  
“What’s different?” Bunce asks. She gets up and reads what I’ve written, tapping her foot restlessly.  
“The heart of the sire,” I say, jotting it down with _Only cure?_ “The sire,” Bunce repeats then her face lights up with revelation then horror, “Baz, where’s that book you were reading? The brown one with the metal binding.”  
I walk to the table and retrieve it for her. She snatches it from my hands and feverishly starts flipping through pages.  
“Here it is,” she says, pointing in the book, “if the one who is cursed shape shifts in the presence of the sire, they will be completely under their control. The cursed will have no recollection of any events that transpire while under the sire’s influence.”  
“Simon is always with the Mage when he changes,” I murmur.  
“Except during the full moon,” Bunce adds.  
I gasp and cover my mouth, muffling my epiphany, “Because The Mage is a werewolf too.”  
Bunce nods, “And Simon’s sire.”  
{+}

_“Can’t you go any faster?” I gripe._  
“We won’t do Simon any good if we’re dead, Baz,” Bunce says, but she presses down on the accelerator anyway.  
The moment we realized just how sinister the Mage really is, I grabbed my wand and sprinted to Bunce’s car. I wish I had taken the Jaguar instead. We’d be there by now, but I didn’t want to waste time asking for the keys and making up a lie about where I’m going.  
“Almost there,” Bunce says. I’m not sure if she’s speaking to herself or me.  
_please be ok, please be ok, please be ok_  
{+}  
Bunce barely comes to a complete stop before I shove my door open and fling myself from the car.  
I run as fast as I can across the icy lawn. I run like the devil himself is on my heels.  
“Where should we check first?” Bunce calls from behind me. She’s nearly caught up.  
“His office,” I say, veering left. I open the door and just as Bunce sets her foot inside, we hear a crash coming from The White Chapel.  
We exchange terrified looks and sprint towards the sound. I run straight into the door intent on pushing it open, but it doesn’t budge.  
“Back up,” Bunce instructs. I do.  
She raises her gaudy purple ring and says “Open Sesame.” The door obliges.  
“Simon?” I call.  
“Simon, where are you?” Bunce yells.  
I run up the stairs to look for him while Bunce checks all of the doors on the first floor.  
Someone is silhouetted by the massive stained glass window and my heart skips a beat.  
“Simon,” I sigh. My breath is coming out in painful huffs and there’s a stitch in my side.  
“I’m afraid not, Mr. Pitch,” The Mage says turning around, “You were foolish to come here.”  
“Where’s. Simon,” I grit out.  
“He’ll be along soon enough,” he says coolly.  
“I know what you are,” I tell him, “I know you sired Simon.”  
“So clever,” The Mage says, “Just like your mother. Well then,” he sighs, “I guess you’ll have to meet her same sticky end.”  
“What do you mean? She died in a fire,” I say.  
“No, she died the same way you will. Werewolf attack. Fires are perfect for covering evidence though, wouldn’t you agree?” He strides over to a storage closet I hadn’t noticed before and yanks it open. Snow falls to the floor, bound and gagged.  
“You son of a bitch,” I shout, “I’ll kill you!”  
The Mage looks nonplussed, “On the contrary...” he takes a syringe out of his back pocket and holds it to Simon’s throat. “I’ve made some improvements.” Before I can even think, he plunges the needle into Snow’s neck and pushes down the plunger. Snows eyes go wide and I watch as the blue gives way to fiery gold. The Mage leans down to his ear, “Kill him.”  
Snows let’s loose an agonized howl as he gets to his feet and snaps free from his bonds. He tears the gag from his mouth exposing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, “Baz, run,” he pants.  
“Simon,” I sob.  
“Run!” He bellows. He groans as his neck snaps at an unnatural angle then snaps back, longer than before. Dark brown fur is rapidly growing from his arms , his neck, his face. He falls to all fours and yells again, “Ruuuuuuun!” The word turns into a roar.  
I don’t know if he says it with magic or what, but my feet start moving before my brain can catch up. I dash down the stairs and run straight into Bunce.  
“Baz, what’s wrong?” She asks. I grab her arm and drag her along with me, never slowing down.  
I don’t dare look back but I hear Simon behind us. I start frantically looking for a hiding spot.  
The girls dorms. He can’t get in. Wolf or not, he’s still a boy. I pick Bunce up and hoist her over my shoulder. I can run faster if I don’t have to pull her. I finally make it to the Cloisters. And as I pull open the door, Bunce starts shrieking and kicking, “Behind you!”  
I put her down and shove her into the building, she grabs my arm and tries to pull me in with her, but it’s no good. I pull away and shut the door.  
“Why would you come here?” She asks angrily, tears are streaming down her face.  
“I wanted you safe,” I say, “He’ll need you...Tell him I don’t blame him and I’m not mad,” I take a deep breath, attempting to keep my own tears at bay, “Tell him I-“  
“Oh, Baz,” she moans miserably. She’s staring behind me and I can see his reflection in the window.  
The Wolf. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving and fighting  
> Accusing, uniting  
> I can't imagine a world with you gone  
> The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of  
> I'd be so lost if you left me alone

I press myself against the door and close my eyes.  
Nothing happens. I open one eye then another.   
Why does he hesitate?   
“Simon, please, don’t do this,” Bunce begs. “Please, please, don’t hurt him.” She’s sobbing now. Begging him over and over and he’s mesmerized by it.  
If she can get to him, perhaps I can too. I shift to face him and he snaps his jaws at me, snarling.   
“Snow?” I ask. He lets out a low growl. A warning.  
“That’s right,” I say. My voice is shaky and my mouth tastes like metal, “You asked me to call you Simon.”   
He whines and shakes his head.   
Behind him, the Mage emerges looking confused and murderous, “What are you doing? Kill him already!” Snows head whips in his direction. “Kill him.”  
“No!” Bunce wails behind me.  
“Simon,” I say, “Simon, it’s ok.”  
He turns to me again and growls then whines. He shakes his head again and again. I let out a racking sob.  
“I love you,” I say, and he looks up at me, “I love you like in the fairytales and sonnets. I love you like all the songs... I’ve loved you since the third time I came back to Watford and you spoke to me. You were standing on the Great Lawn with the sun shining on you and I remember thinking that no one had ever looked so beautiful. You were laughing with your friends, then you looked at me and said ‘I even missed you, Baz,’” I let out a choked sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, “I guess you’d had a rough summer... but that’s when I knew. I knew I had missed you too, and I knew that if I could have it my way, I’d never have to miss you again.”   
“Enough of this,” The Mage snaps, he storms up the steps and grabs me by the shoulders then slings me to the ground in front of Simon. “I order you to kill-“ The Cloisters’ front door cuts him off as it smashes into his body with a loud crack. Bunce is standing in the doorway looking shell shocked. She snaps out of it and points her ring at Simon, “As you were,” she shouts, and to my complete astonishment, Simon slowly but surely becomes Simon again. He lay in the snow, eyes closed, but breathing.  
I quickly shrug out of my coat and throw it around his naked body. Bunce does the same. I lift him up off the ground and hold him tightly to me. Bunce pulls the door away from the Mage and leans down to check his pulse.   
“Is he-?”  
She shakes her head, “Nope, I’m not a murderer today.” She gets to her feet and points her ring at him, “All tied up,” she says and lengths of rope rapidly coil around his entire body.  
“You are terrifying, Penelope Bunce,” I tell her as we walk towards Mummers House.  
“I know.”  
{+}

Bunce left her phone in the car, so she leaves us to go fetch it and call our parents.   
I’ve dressed Simon and lain him on his bed. I’m sitting on a chair beside him. Bunce says that he’ll come to when the elixir wears off. Shouldn’t be long now.   
Bunce really saved our lives back there. I asked her how she opened the door like that and she told me she used **Fire in the hole**.  
“And the other? How did you know that ‘as you were’ would turn him back?” I’d asked.  
She’d shrugged and smiled coyly, “I didn’t. I just hoped.”

“Baz?” Simon’s voice pulls me back to the present.  
“Hello, love,” I say, leaning over and petting his hair off his forehead.  
“I didn’t kill you,” he says weakly. I smile broadly at him.  
“No, you didn’t.”  
His face darkens and he attempts to sit up, “Where’s the Mage?”  
I hold up a hand, “Dealt with. Now relax.”  
He lays his head back down then lets it loll to the side. He gazes up at me with a wistful expression.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” I ask (without magic).  
“You love me,” he says smirking.  
“You remember that?” I ask.  
He nods.  
“Well, good,” I tell him, “because I’m not going to go around giving you that speech every day. Only special occasions like near death experiences and maybe your birthday.”  
Snow releases a little huff of air and rolls his eyes. He reaches a hand up to cup my cheek.  
“You know I love you too, right?”  
“I had my suspicions,” I say, rising from my chair and slipping into the bed next to him. I loop an arm around his neck and he settles himself onto my chest; his ear right above my heart.  
“How will this work?” Simon asks. “If I can’t be cured... how will we-?”  
“Not to worry, love. With the Mage out of the picture, you will be completely in control of yourself at all times,” I say gently. “I’m sorry though. I know it hurts you...”  
“As long as I’m me, it’ll be manageable,” he says nuzzling into my chest. “At least now we know we can...be intimate without me tearing you to shreds.”  
“Ah, yes,” I agree. Something warm starts churning below my stomach at the prospect.   
“Can I still stay with you?” he asks.  
“Of course.”  
“Good. I’d like to have another crack at your library... and you,” he says, looking up into my eyes.  
I raise an eyebrow and look down at him. Someone’s feeling better.  
“If that’s alright,” he adds.  
“That’s perfectly alright,” I say, “I’d have you right now if we weren’t expecting about ten people to burst through that door any moment.”   
Simon blushes and laughs. It’s a beautiful sight.  
“And we’ll research another cure together,” I say.  
“Together,” he echoes.


End file.
